Redemption
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: This was based on a dream I had one night after reading too much FNAF fanfiction over on deviantART. NOTE: This is going to be quite AU-and the year is no longer 1993, but 2012 Warning-a bit of fluff in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Night 1

Redemption

A Magical H!FNAF2 Fanfic

(BTW, this is going to be AU-as the year is about 2012 instead of 1987)

Night 1

You know, they say that magic still exists for those who can tap into it.

Blake Belladonna was a firm believer of this-having practiced the craft with her best friend Hayley Plaitar for most of their young lives. They were good at what they did, but Blake wanted a bit of a challenge. She was a natural healer-her ability to soothe those both of this world and the one beyond extremely strong. That was why she was currently standing outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a shudder running through her body as she stared at the building. "Such overwhelming darkness within." She muttered, brushing back her red-gold hair as she opened the door and went inside, looking at the animatronics and tilting her head as she reached out, touching the brown fur of the bear gently to get a 'reading' on the rumors she had heard. 'There definitely is something here.' Blake thought before heading in to the security office and sitting down, listening to the phone message as she took out a couple of her books from her bag-one her 'spellbook' where she kept her knowledge, the other a simple notebook so she could record what she learned, eyeing the tablet in front of her. She picked it up and turned it on. "They're seriously using an Apple Newton-talk about old tech." Blake glanced down at the new NOOK tablet in her bag, smiling fondly at the fact she could carry so many books on such a small thing as the clock chimed midnight. She sat up, stilling herself for a moment and envisioning a bubble of light around her before checking the cameras. "All right...Night 1-let's see what happens.

Freddy's P.O.V.

He was surprised when the new night guard touched him-a feeling of warmth coming from her slim fingers. 'She shines so brightly...' he thought as the clock struck 12, the other animatronics looking at him. "Something wrong boss?" Chica asked, looking at him curiously before turning toward the security room. "Chica," the bear said. "Go see the guard and tell me what you feel from her-I need to go talk to someone."

The chicken blinked at him before moving off, Freddy heading into the back and over to a large box, tapping on it. "Marionette, I need to speak to you." He said, the box opening and a tall black being with white stripes on its arms and legs standing up. It turned its white face with the purple streaks to the bear, gazing at him before looking off toward the office. "_Watch, but do not harm_." Came the quiet reply to the unasked question. "_Something about this one is different_."

Blake's P.O.V.

Blake looked up, seeing the chicken and letting out a small scream, the light bubble around her wavering as she fought to calm down, blinking as the robot shifted into a teen girl with blonde hair and purplish eyes. "Ok..." the guard said. "The rumors didn't mention this..." she looked down. "I am sorry-I'm Blake Belladonna. You are Chica, correct?"

Chica stared at the woman, feeling a sense of peace she hadn't known since that horrible night. 'This isn't the one that hurt us.' She thought, slowly moving toward her and seeing the shield bubble, remembering the bit she had read on magic while browsing online one night out of sheer boredom 'She's strong and kind-her shield wouldn't be so pure otherwise.' She shook her head, smiling gently and giggling. "Yep-I'm Chica-it's nice to meet you Blake!"

Blake felt her body relax, dropping the shield a bit before getting up after setting the old tablet on the desk and taking the other female's hand, shaking it gently and feeling her aura flow over them both. "Crap-I am so sorry! My energy wants to heal and it's been fighting to do what it wants all night!"

The blonde giggled more, enjoying the warmth of the other's aura wash over her. "It's a great feeling Blake." She said softly, looking up at her. "I haven't felt this good in years. You're doing what comes..." Her gaze cut to the books on the desk. "Is that a spell book?!"

The redhead sighed. "So you know there people that can use magic-even though most don't believe..." She nodded, opening the book and showing her some of what she had learned, watching Chica's face light up. "This is so cool!" She said, looking at her before taking the girl's pinky with her own. "I swear this will stay within the pizzeria." She said solemnly, Blake grinning as her stomach rumbled. "Crap...forgot to eat."

The blonde grinned, letting go of the pinky. "Wait here Blake." She said before leaving, coming back in about 30 minutes with a box and a cup of soda, setting them down. The redhead opened the box, staring at the small pizza before looking up at her. "Thank you Chica-I hope we can be friends-and that I can help you."

The reply was a grin as they chatted until the clock chimed at six, Blake putting her stuff away. She had barely used any of the electricity that night, Chica's presence having kept the others away. The redhead hugged her friend, who had shifted back to her animatronic form and smiled. "I'll see you guys later." She said as they walked out into the main room after she tossed her box and cup away in the kitchen, the other animatronics looking at the pair as the chicken climbed back onto the stage, watching her new friend bow to the others and introduce herself. "I am Blake Belladonna-the new person here." She said politely. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, she headed out, the robots staring after her.

Freddy's P.O.V.

This girl was amazing-he could _feel_ the calmness coming from Chica, as well as the energy Blake had left behind. "Guys," he said. "We're not to harm her-those are our orders."

Bonnie blinked at him. "So the big boss wants us to _not_ kill a guard." He looked toward the door, seeing Blake drive off. "I got to admit-she is something...almost like she's..."

"Magic?" Chica finished, giving them a knowing smile and watching the others blink. "Her energy is so pure-I could see it last night. When you finally talk to her, you'll understand-it's that hard to explain."

Bonnie and Freddy glanced at each other before looking up as Foxy spoke. "The lass be a rare sort lads." He rumbled, having, due to his nature as a pirate, a bit more knowledge of this sort of thing. "She be far more enlightened than most." He had a wistful look in his eye, thinking back on one of the stories he had done for the children. "I would need t' be sure, but there be a proper name for one such as her-hopefully I can pull it out before she returns."

They fell silent as the manager came to open for the day, the man not even sensing the change that had come over the area.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 2

Night 2

Blake was back early-she wanted to see the animatronics actions around the children so she could get a feel for their actions around others. It was jumping when she entered but starting to clear out a bit due to it being around 6PM, her green eyes flashing a greeting to the robots, seeing Chica perk up slightly and grin slightly at her before patting the birthday boy talking to her. The redhead smiled, taking out a small notebook and writing something down as she sat down, ordering a small pizza and a soda from the waitress as the manager came over, looking at her curiously. "Hello Ms. Belladonna." He said, watching her look up at him and smile slightly.

"Mr. Wilson," she said. "Just coming in for something to eat is all before my shift." She took out a $10 and handed it to him. "Um, this is for the pizza and soda I had last night-I got hungry and..."

Mr. Wilson blinked at her, shaking his head. "It's all right Blake-you're welcome to a pizza and soda on your shift-I should have mentioned that-just clean up after you're done making it like you did last night."

Blake put the money away for now, realizing that it was actually Chica that had made the excellent pizza and did the clean-up, resolving to help her next time and watching him move off as the waitress brought her food, thanking her. 'Mr. Wilson doesn't sense it,' she thought, shrugging mentally as she dug into her pizza, relaxing. 'So the animatronics love children, it's just adults they don't like.'

She took out her NOOK, hooking into the building's Wi-Fi and doing some research on the place, not finding all that much. 'I suppose I could ask Chica later...'

Blake put her tablet away after turning it off, paying for her meal before helping to clean up after the party and letting the waitress go home after a long day. The manager was surprised that the girl was so willing to help out. He headed out the door soon after, Chica stepping off the stage with the others, grabbing the dishes in the tub and taking them back into the kitchen. Bonnie and Freddy looked at her curiously as she turned to them, raising an eyebrow as she wiped down the tables. "What do you need?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral.

Her reply came as the rabbit took the cloth and spray, tending to the tables as the bear helped with the chairs, Blake realizing her aura was flowing outward and relaxed, allowing it to do as it wished tonight before wandering over to Pirate's Cove after grabbing a book she found on repairing animatronics as well as the toolkit she found in the parts room, slipping behind the curtain. The pirate fox was watching her curiously, having been waiting since she arrived to speak with her. "Hello lass," he said politely, bowing a bit before wincing. "I be Cpt'n Foxy."

The girl set down the book and tools, gesturing for him to come over and smiling as he laid down in front of her, watching her open the book and work on getting the wires untangled, her aura reaching for him. "I'm Blake-as you are most likely aware," came the soft reply as she worked, finding a bad wire and looking at him before removing it, quickly replacing it with a new one from a pack she took from her bag, using some thread to repair most of the tears before taking out a sash she found, carefully tying it around where his exoskeleton was visible after he sat up and blushing faintly. Foxy carefully stood, moving his body before gently taking her hand and helping her to her feet, looking at the black and red sash with gold trim. "Lass," he said. "I...I don't know what t' say. Ye remind me of t' sorceresses and mystics from me travels."

Blake watched him let go and go to a chest in the back of the cove, coming back with a cloak and draping it over her shoulders gently, Freddy coming in and watching the pair. "Blake?" he asked, watching her look up. "Why are you here? Why come work in such a horrible place?"

"To help." She replied with a smile. "My powers aren't doing much good otherwise-I wanted to see how strong they were." She sat down, draping her cloak behind her. "What is the story with you guys anyways? I couldn't find much online to be honest..."

Freddy growled slightly at the question before Foxy set his hand on her shoulder, having shifted to his human form, the bear sighing and doing the same. "_It would be easier to show you_." A voice said, the redhead looking up at the form of the Marionette and stilling herself, the large being kneel down and touching her forehead with one finger, allowing her to see the attack on the children and tilting his head at her tears, then moved back, reaching down and gently brushing them away, the fox growling slightly at his actions. Blake was overwhelmed, letting out a low growl of her own at the actions of the purple-clad male. "So you're all trapped here...I understand."

"_We are-but you are strong, Blake Belladonna_." Marionette said, noticing the pirate protecting her and tilting his head more. "_I will not harm her-but _he_ would_."

Freddy growled again, louder this time. "He will not harm her," was the snarled reply, walking over and looking at her calmly before taking her hand and kissing the back as a gentleman would, letting go. "Blake, while you are here, keep one of us with you-there is an enemy here that will try and kill you-we don't want that."

She nodded before getting up, smiling at the before touching the white mask in front of her. "I'll be careful Puppet." Blake cooed at him, her aura surrounding him gently before she moved off to the kitchen, removing the cloak and hanging it up so it wouldn't get mussed as Chica grinned at her, having shifted to her human form. "You did an amazing job on Foxy." She said, rolling out the pizza dough. "Are you really a sorceress?"

"I suppose that would be one way to put it." Was the reply as she got out the sauce and toppings, turning on the oven after checking inside, shaking a little.

The blonde came over after setting the dough on a pan, looking at her. "What's wrong Blake?" she asked, listening as her friend explained before touching her shoulder. "Stay here and finish the pizza-I need to go speak to someone."

The redhead sniffled and nodded, washing her hands and working on the pizza as Chica fairly stormed out of the kitchen, glaring at the Marionette. "I take it you are the reason her energy is off?" she asked, watching the being in front of her shudder. "_She asked-I showed her_." He replied, watching Foxy hurry off to the kitchen to be with her as the blonde nearly lost it. "She's hurting Boss-that's not fair to her. You are not to tell her what you wish her to do-let her figure it out. You'll be lucky if Foxy or I even let you _near_ her for a while-that, however, is up to her."

Chica stormed back into the kitchen, leaving Freddy with him. The brown-haired male blinked, looking at him* I know you wanted to help her understand Boss-and you did it the best way you knew how. Give them some time all right?"

Marionette nodded, remembering the feeling of the girl's aura washing over his form. "_I should have been gentler. To hurt such a soul...it's not right, is it_?"

"No...but she will be stronger for it."

Meanwhile, Foxy was trying to calm Blake down, Chica bringing over the pizza that she took out of the oven, setting it down before getting her some soda. The fox smiled at the blonde, Blake slowly eating as her shield came back up, both smiling. "Thanks guys." She said finally. "And it's really not Puppet's fault-I'm stronger for it."

The redhead took out her notebook, setting it down and writing quickly, making a few notes about what she had learned before closing the book, helping the pair clean up the kitchen-even scrubbing the oven. Chica looked at the pirate, smirking. 'He's completely smitten," she thought. 'It is just like she came right out of one of his stories.'

Foxy was thinking along the same thing. "That be t' story." He said. "T' sorceress helping t' handsome pirate get home."

Blake looked up from her cleaning, a streak of grease on her forehead as she chuckled. "You did a story and it was about a sorceress? Was she evil?"

The fox grinned. "Well she helped a pirate lass-but no, she was not evil. She was...a lot like ye are to be honest."

The girl chuckled and finished up, washing her hands and wiping off her forehead before devouring the rest of her pizza and grabbing a sketchbook, looking at Foxy and taking his hand, Chica nodding as they left. Blake led the way back to Pirate Cove, having him stand at the wheel before moving back and drawing, getting the lines in before telling him he could move and continuing to fill in. The pirate came over, kneeling next to her and watching avidly as she finished, handing it to him. "Here Foxy-this is for you." She said, blinking as he took her and moved her to a place next to the wheel, then lifted up the pencil she had been using, watching her grab the cloak and put it on as he chuckled, adding something before she came over, staring at them standing together on the ship, tears falling. "Foxy..." she said, looking at him as he nuzzled her head, taking the picture and putting it in the cabin near his bed. "Ye will always be at me side lass." He said, his voice somewhat thick as the alarm rang, smiling as he shifted back to his animatronic form. "Maybe we could do a story for the kids Blake." He offered, watching her eyes light up as she blushed, removing the cloak and folding it, putting it away. "I'll ask Mr. Wilson about it-I love helping out here."

She stepped out of the cove, putting her sketchbook away and heading for the door, seeing the manager come in and explained the idea, the man smirking as he went and looked at the repairs she had done overnight to the fox and the way she had covered the damage. "This is...I don't know what to say Blake." He chuckled. "Foxy looks really good." Mr. Wilson eyed her. "And there have been no...issues with them at night?"

Blake shook her head. "No sir." Came the reply as she packed the repair book in her bag as well, heading out the door after waving to the animatronics and driving home.


	3. Chapter 3: Night 3

Night 3

Blake came in a bit early the next evening, carrying her shoulder bag and going into Pirate's Cove-wanting to talk to Foxy about something before her shift, taking out a book and looking through it as the fox came over, shifting to his human form and eyeing the pictures before pointing at one. "That be I see ye wearin' lass." He commented, the redhead smiling up at him. "I wanted your opinion of what the costume should look like since Mr. Wilson OK'd the idea." She looked up, shuddering slightly at a chill as Foxy growled, looking around before setting his hand on her shoulder, hearing the alarm chime midnight, Freddy coming in in his human form, blinking at her. "She's picking up on Goldie, isn't she?" he asked softly, the pirate nodding as a gold-colored bear materialized in front of the girl, letting out a screech from its voicebox. Blake slowly got up, almost in a trance as she looked at the bear, opening her arms to hug him. "It's all right," she said softly, the gold bear staring at her before lunging, strands of light erupting from her fingertips to stop him as her eyes glowed white. Freddy stepped forward. "Goldie stop." He said, watching him struggle against the bonds. "Let Blake help you."

Goldie blinked at Freddy, not realizing he had been released until he felt arms around him, the girl's aura surrounding them both in light. Chica and Bonnie peeked in, watching the bear fall to his knees, blood coming from his eye sockets. Blake blinked at him, kneeling down and petting his cheek. "Hello Goldie," she said softly as she took her handkerchief and wiped at his eyes, gasping as he suddenly hugged her and sobbed. "It's all right now-I promise." Her tone was soothing as she rubbed his back, watching him shift to his human form.

"Why?" he asked, sniffling and looking at her. "Why help something so broken?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You already know the answer Goldie-it's my nature. I'm sorry for restraining you there for a moment." She glanced at Freddy, mouthing 'thank you' to him as Foxy came over after grabbing some paper toweling, holding it out to the blonde-haired male who took it, wiping his eyes before looking at the girl holding him. "Thank you Blake," he said, his voice watery before glancing at the picture on the page and getting up, disappearing. The fox held his friend close. "Easy lass," he said, holding her shaking form as _she_ began crying.

"F-Foxy...I was scared." She whimpered, clinging to him.

He blinked, looking at Freddy in shock as the other male came over and knelt next to them, rubbing her back. "You were very brave Blake." He said, trying to soothe her as she had been soothing them. "That took a lot out of you, didn't it?"

Blake nodded, looking at him. "I've never had to use that ability-and it was more instinctive than anything. As soon as he stopped however, they faded-he was not restrained after you spoke to him-you gave me the opening I needed to be able to help."

They looked up as Goldie reappeared, holding out a bundle and blushing a bit as she got up, taking it and unfolding it before moving off, changing into the gown. Foxy eyed him. "Where did ye find it?" he asked, going over and grabbing the matching cloak as the blonde chuckled. "I happened to remember where it was." He set down a pair of boots. "I...wanted to do something nice for her-no one has ever been nice to me like that." He looked up, watching Blake come out in the seafoam green outfit, blushing furiously as the pirate delicately draped the cloak over her shoulders, fastening it. "By Neptune lass," he breathed, smiling at her as Freddy and Goldie chuckled, Chica giggling as she bounded over, having her friend twirl. "You look amazing in that!" she cooed, watching her slip on the boots before standing next to Foxy who wrapped his arm around her, the hook resting gently around her right wrist. "Just like the drawing you two did." Bonnie chimed in, earning a growl from the fox along with mutterings about 'landlubbers being in his quarters'.

Blake blushed, looking at herself in the mirror in the main room as the Marionette came over, watching her. "_It suits you Blake_." He said, watching her turn to him and smiling up at him as her power arc over her body happily, the black being watching her. '_How can she be so happy in a dark place like this_?' he thought, tilting his head before going into his human form, removing the mask on his face and smiling at her, now only a bit taller than her as she giggled. "Foxy is a lucky being." The black-haired male smirked at the look of shock on her face before explaining. "He cares deeply for you, and not just because you seem to have come right from one of his stories. Remember how he was protecting you from me last night?"

The redhead blushed, glancing toward the cove and seeing Foxy standing there, noticing how where she had done the repairs on his animatronic body looked like scars on his human one, her cheeks darkening even more as he strolled over, looking up at the other male who shrugged and grinned at him before leaving the pair alone. The pirate looked at her, lifting his eyepatch and looking slightly uncomfortable. "Lass..." he began, watching her set a slim finger on his lips, her eyes meeting his. "Foxy-I can't help what I am feeling-but I care about you-you and the others here. None of you _deserve_ to be trapped in here. If I can find a way, I _will_ free your spirits from this place...even if it means losing you guys."

Foxy blinked, a single tear falling from his eye. "Lass," he said. "Even if ye freed us, we'd stay here for ye and t' children that come to see us. Besides, I would not leave ye unless that be yer wish Blake."

The girl blushed at his words, feeling the strength of them start to bind them together-to bind her with all of them as tears fell.

Freddy's P.O.V.

He couldn't believe the tenderness the old fox was showing the redhead, feeling a bit of the bond forming between them all. He glanced at the others, Chica and Bonnie smiling as Goldie moved past them, walking to the pair and hugging them both, smiling at the pair who looked at him, Blake blushing nearly the same color as her hair. Chica came out after a few minutes with a large pizza and a tray with a pitcher of soda and glasses, setting them down as the others came over. Marionette came over, gently tilting the girl's face up gently. "You have bound us together Blake-and you are part of that binding. I do not understand why?"

"Because none of you standing-er _sitting_ with me deserve to be trapped here. So I will either free you...or join you in death." She looked at Foxy as she said the words, watching him stare. "You would trap yourself with us?" he gasped, watching her calmly eat a slice of pizza as if they were merely speaking about the weather, even Goldie surprised by her words. "Yep," came the reply. "You see, there's not all that much out there for someone with my...abilities save for during the faires that come a couple times a year-my best friend and I are most active then because people think we're just acting." She looked at her reflection in her cup of soda, thinking for a bit. "I think...that's why I _love_ being here-because my abilities are finally useful for something. If I could...heal what happened this place could do a lot-_WE_ could do a lot. We've got a band, a person who makes awesome pizzas, someone to tell stories to youngsters...there is a _lot_ of good this place can do."

Chica's P.O.V.

Chica was surprised by what her friend said: she knew her pizzas were good, but to hear them be called _awesome_ was something new to her. She looked at the others and smiled, happy to see that Goldie and Puppet, as Blake fondly called him, were actually joining them. 'They've always kept to themselves.' She thought. 'Blake really got them to open up. She was right too-what the Boss showed her has strengthened her' The blonde girl grabbed a slice of pizza, nibbling on it as Blake checked the time before excusing herself, heading into the cove to change back into her uniform.

Blake's P.O.V.

Blake stepped into the cove, removing the outfit and slipping her uniform on as Goldie appeared next to her, watching as she folded the gown and cloak and put them in the cardboard 'chest' that the drawing rested on, her gaze lingering on it as the blonde spoke. "Cherish what you have Blake," he said softly, watching her turn to him. "Even if it's only memories."

The girl finished what she was doing before setting one hand on his cheek. "You are real Goldie-not just a spirit." Came the quiet words as she led him out into the main area after grabbing her bag. "Um guys?" she began, watching them look at her. "I'm going to need to talk to someone about what can be done in this situation-the one I speak of is the woman that helped me and Hayley with our powers. Diane can be trusted-she's more knowledgeable about this kind of thing than I am and has resources that I do not."

Puppet walked over, towering slightly above the girl. "Would she come with you?" he asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

"She might Puppet-if only to help me gauge my options here." Blake stood firm, waiting for the black-haired male to do something as he tilted his head. "Your words ring true Blake," he said calmly, smirking at the fact she thought he would hurt her. "She may, however, not like the bond we all now share with you."

The girl shrugged before helping to clean up. "It is my choice Puppet-she doesn't _have_ to like it. She understands my abilities and knows they can react in ways that may seem undesirable." She smirked herself. "Besides, having a bond with you guys will help me when I can finally can help you break your chains-my power will shield you since breaking such things can cause backlash."

The Puppet chuckled as the clock struck 6AM and shifted back to his normal form, hugging her gently before heading for his box. Blake grinned, heading to the kitchen and helping Chica put everything away before checking on Foxy, the animatronic looking at her calmly. "Be careful lass." He said. "We be trustin' yer judgement here."

"I know Foxy." She replied, walking over and kissing his cheek softly, hugging him before letting go. "I'll be back tonight ok?"

The pirate gently brushed her hair back with his hand, letting it rest on her cheek briefly before lowering it and watching her go. "Be safe, me bonnie love." He whispered, hearing her drive off.


	4. Chapter 4: Night 4

Night 4

The next evening, Blake arrived at the pizzeria, an old woman dressed somewhat like a gypsy getting out of the passenger side of the car and looking at the place. "Your energy is all over the building Blake." She said as her student unlocked the door and held it open for her, barely managing to get it shut and locked before she was tackled by Foxy in animatronic form, the older woman chuckling. "I see what you mean about the fox's affections for you my dear." She smiled as the pirate got up, helping the girl to her feet and eyeing the newcomer warily, watching as she bowed. Blake sighed, watching the others come over. "Guys, this is Diane Harris-the one I told you about." She explained, watching them shift into their other forms. Diane blinked at this transformation, realizing just how close they were to breaking free merely by her student's presence alone.

Foxy's P.O.V.

Foxy liked Diane after getting over his wariness. He could sense her power, but it was nothing like his little sorceress's. Her style of dress helped as well with him. What was really strange was when Goldie stepped forward, thin burn marks were visible above his elbows and wrists, hearing the girl cry out as she saw them as well.

Blake's P.O.V.

Blake stared at the burns, gasping. "Goldie I'm so sorry! That's from when I restrained you with the threads of light isn't it? I think I can heal them."

She started to reach over, Diane blinking. "You finally did that ability?" she asked, looking between the pair, the blonde-haired male rubbing the back of his head before explaining. "Blake had her arms out to me and I lunged at her, only to be restrained by the threads you speak of coming from her fingers." He looked at the girl, gently taking her hands. "And don't bother Blake...I want to keep them-to remember when we met and how you calmed the rage I felt."

The old woman sat down. "Well Mr. Goldie," she said. "You'd managed to help her with something I never could. I think it was because her energy knew me that she could never get that to work. I honestly thank you. Now, could someone tell me why I feel a bond between her and all of you?"

Puppet gulped, raising his mask. "She does not want to be separated from us if her attempt to free us goes wrong." He explained, feeling nervous around someone with so much power, exhaling as Diane cackled. "Oh, this is _precious_!" she said, watching her student groan before explaining. "Blake, they are nearly ready to break free on their own just by you _being_ here." She looked at the others. "The last thing that must be done is for all of you to release your anger-I take it the one that harmed you so greatly is still here?"

Chica nodded, opening her mouth to explain as Blake let out a scream and clutched her head, Foxy grabbing her and trying to get her to calm down. The others moved to form a circle as the old woman flared her power, a shield settling around them her student groaned, opening her eyes and looking at the pirate holding her. "Foxy-I'm so sorry!" she reached up, setting one hand on his cheek as he glanced at the woman. "What just happened t' the lass?" he asked, holding her shaking frame close and rubbing her back.

"It was a psychic assault-basically her mind was attacked." Diane was calm, flaring her power out protectively. "I am guessing it was this 'Purple Man' that did it. We will need to do a 'Releasing'-it will allow you all to gain what you need to be free of what happened to you, but will allow you to remain should you choose. I'll need Hayley on board for this as well."

"What, if I might inquire, did Blake tell you of us?" Freddy asked, leading the way to a sitting room and watching the woman ward it from negative influences as the pirate laid Blake on the couch there, she and her teacher explaining.

~Flashback to earlier in the day~

Blake entered the bookshop, her eyes going to the two lockets for sale-both shaped like shells and she smiled. 'Should get those for Foxy and I,' she thought. 'A picture of the two of us in the cove would be perfect nestled inside.'

"Blake Belladonna," an aged voice said, an older woman in a puffy-sleeved blouse and a long skirt with tiny suns and moon adorning the bottom coming over. The girl turned, bowing low. "Elder Diane," the girl said, standing up. "I seek your wisdom in the use of my powers."

Diane Harris blinked at her student, leading her into the back and sitting her down, taking the chair across from her. "What troubles you so child that you come to me?"

Blake sighed. "It's about the place I'm working now-Fazbear's Pizza-the...the animatronics are inhabited by the spirits of those that were killed so long ago. I need to know how I can release them." She looked down. "Plus I've fallen in love."

The old woman stared, having had some nagging suspicion but no proof until now and listening to her student, grabbing a pad and taking a few notes as she did so. When the girl got to the point of where she and Foxy had basically confessed their feelings she had stopped her, getting up and going into the front, returning with a flat velvet box and handing it to her, telling her not to open it until later. Blake nodded, putting it in her bag before continuing on-detailing a bit about the interactions with the others and the fact that her boss was completely unaware of what was going on in his business magically-wise.

"It sounds like you've had an eventful few days." She said after her student finished, glancing over her notes. "I would like to meet them-that is, if it's all right."

"I told them that I might be bringing you," she replied. "They understand that I need your input on what I can possibly do for and that you may need to come so you can give me said opinion."

"Rest then Blake-I need to gather a few things that I may need and do some checking."

The girl had nodded, dozing off on the couch she had been sitting on after leaning back, the old woman bustling about for the next few hours before they had to leave.

~End Flashback~

Diane smiled as they finished, leaning back. "Blake," she said, "I need you to open that box now-if you wouldn't mind."

Blake stared at her before pulling the flat box from her bag, gently opening it and staring at the twin lockets inside before looking up, the old woman speaking. "There's a story to them." She explained. "Long ago, there was a mighty sorceress that came upon a pirate who had crashed into the rocks near her home. She took him in and helped him heal, and, against her better judgement, fell in love. Knowing he would leave her, she created these lockets, giving him one and telling him that, whenever he wished to see her, all he had to do was open the locket and she would be able to come to him for a time." She looked straight at Foxy before continuing. "The pirate, having also fallen in love with the sorceress, accepted the gift, swearing to her that 'in this life and the next, we shall be together'. It is unknown what happened to them, save that the lockets found their way back to one another. I have been unable to open them myself, but I have a feeling both Foxy and Blake can."

Blake lifted the one with the heavier chain out, gently clasping it around Foxy's neck as he did the same to her with the other. The others watched spellbound as the lockets opened, the red-headed male taking it and looking a picture of a pirate and a woman, his eyes meeting the girl's as tears slipped from her eyes. "Now I understand..." she murmured. "I felt drawn to come here-to find what was missing." She looked off, glaring at a shadowy figure outside the room, her eyes flaring gold and sending it rushing away before the glow faded, Foxy catching her gently and looking at Diane, who smiled. "Yes Foxy," she said. "You and she are those in the story-the same story you told the children."

The pirate nuzzled his love, watching her wake finally as Chica came in with pizza and soda, setting them down on the table, sitting down. The girl sat up, nibbling on a slice. "I think we're going to have to explain to Mr. Wilson about this-I could be fired for 'messing with the animatronics' like some of the others."

The reply to her comment was a chorus of growls. "He takes you from us-he dies." Freddy grated out, watching her shrink against Foxy and hearing him sigh. "He cannot send ye away-we all know it wouldn't work. Besides, methinks he has a feeling something be up about us."

Blake exhaled and looked at her teacher, watching her nod. "I'll speak to him myself my dear." She said, watching the girl doze off before setting to work, taking out a few books and explaining some of the details to the others.

~Time skip to morning~

That Mr. James Wilson was surprised to find an old woman in the pizzeria with his employee was to be expected; and, like the group had thought, he attempted to fire Blake then and there, finding himself lifted up by the front of his shirt by an _extremely_ enraged fox animatronic. The man's eyes widened, however, when she gently touched his arm and told him calmly to put her boss down, Foxy doing as he was asked before folding his arms and standing next to her, eyeing the male with contempt as the other animatronics watched from their places. Diane took over at that point, explaining the reason why her student wanted to work there and the situation, as well as how help could be done.

James sank into a booth, blinking as Chica brought over a breakfast pizza she had made and tilted her head at him before moving back, listening to him speak. "I have to admit Ms. Blake that this does seem _pretty_ unbelievable." He said after the older woman finished. "However, I _can_ do so because of your actions with the pirate-he's always been so uncontrollable."

"My ability is healing Mr. Wilson." Was the reply. "I can soothe them quite easily." She took a slice of the pizza, biting into it and smiling. "They told me last night that if you tried to fire me, it would not go well-they are protective of me."

"So _that's_ why there have been no issues-you've basically calmed them down." The man ran one hand through his hair before trying the pizza, blinking in surprise and looking at the chicken. "She's been making the pizza you've been eating I take it...this is delicious."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson." Chica said politely. "Please don't be mad at us-we just don't want to lose our friend over this."

The reply came as a chuckle, a twinkle in his eye. "Oh she's not getting _fired_." The girl stared up at him as he gave a wide smile. "You are going to be _co-manager_ after all is said and done." He shook her hand. "Blake, you and your friends do what must be done-though, if you want a place to start, I would recommend checking that old spring-lock suit."

There was a growl, Freddy coming over. "Of course..." he grumbled. "He got trapped in there and died-becoming like us."

"Then all we need to do is trap _him_ guys." Blake said, looking at them. "Then you guys get to end him. The suit should probably be burned for good measure too..."

"Don't worry about that Blake-I'll get what we need for it." James looked at the robots, seeing them in a new light before turning to Foxy. "As for you, I'll see about getting some fabric to cover up the damage-Blake can handle getting it all set."

"Thank ye sir," the fox said, setting one hand on the girl's shoulder. "But we best be leavin' that for after all is done." He watched her yawn, looking at Diane. "Can ye take her home please?" he asked. "She be needing all the rest she can get before tonight."

The old woman chuckled. "I'll take care of her Foxy." She helped Blake up, looking at them. "And please you guys-no threatening the manager in her absence."

She cackled as the animatronics began protesting, guiding her student out to her car and helping her into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side and taking her home. 'Blake, you always had to liven things up, didn't you? I could never understand that.'


	5. Chapter 5: Night 5-Finale

Night 5 

After Blake woke up around 3PM, she and Diane headed back to the pizzeria, carrying several shoulder bags with them and heading inside. A girl with black hair came over to help with a large smile on her face. "Hey Blake!" she said brightly, the redhead grinning. "Hey Hayley," she replied, reaching out and feeling the energy from some others that were like themselves, the older woman chuckling. "You brought in Erin and the twins I take it?" she asked.

"Yes Elder," Hayley Plaitar said, heading into the back room, a woman that was slightly older than them and a boy and girl slightly younger already seated. "You were right not to join us Blake." The oldest of the trio said, eyeing her as they came in. "As much as I hate to say it, you would not have become as powerful as you are now under my guidance."

"'As much as you hate to say it'?" Blake shot back. "More like 'as much as it bruises my ego.'" She grinned, shaking her hand. "Seriously Erin-I'm glad to have you and the twins here."

The male twin suddenly let out a shriek as Foxy entered, the animatronic glaring at him before going to the redhead's side and nuzzling her hair. "Foxy..." she said in mock disapproval, kissing his cheek gently. "This is Erin Maylin and the twins are Lindi and Lenny Terrin-they're here to help tonight."

"And who be the black-haired lass me dear?" the fox asked her, eyeing said girl who gave him a bright smile.

"My name is Hayley Plaitar-I'm Blake's best friend since we were four." Hayley replied happily. "It's lovely to meet you Foxy."

Foxy sat down next to his little sorceress, holding her close as Lenny watched them. "So he's not going to eat me?" he asked, watching the pair break into laughter. "Nay lad." Was the reply, the fox watching him. "Blake fixed up this old Captain and any friend of the lass's be a friend of mine-just keep yer hands off me booty!"

Blake glared at him, her eye twitching in anger. "Really Foxy?" she said in a dead-calm voice. "Of all the lines you could pick, you chose _that_?"  
Diane began cackling as Foxy got up and ran out of the room with her student following close behind, the two nearly running over Mr. Wilson as he was about to enter, who watched the pair before turning to the others. "He used the 'booty' line, didn't he?" came the question, shaking his head. "I warned him about that too." The man sat down, the redhead coming back in after a little bit with the fox following, rubbing the back of his head and eyeing the others nervously. Lindi raised an eyebrow at him. "She's a ball of fire, isn't she?" she said. "Don't worry-it's rare for Blake to stay angry with anyone for long."

There was a very animalistic growl, Foxy actually flinching before looking down. "Lass, I be sorry for me words." He said, thinking she was growling at him and watching her green eyes meet his yellow ones. "You're not the one I'm growling at hun." She said, nuzzling him. "But Lindi is correct-I rarely hold grudges long-she just _loves_ being snarky."

Lenny looked at his sister, shuddering slightly. "I think we should go over what the plan is before there's any magical destruction?" He intoned quietly, the tension in the air dissipating quickly as Erin and Diane outlined their ideas, the fox tilting his head. "Using the lass as bait t' basically get him t' where 'X' marks the spot?" he snarled slightly. "I don't like it, but he be after her last night...she be the target he wants."

Blake hugged him, noticing that Goldie and Puppet had decided to join them and introduced everyone, smirking as Lenny ducked behind his sister at the tall black being, Lindi sighing. "I'm sorry Mr. Puppet," she said awkwardly. "My brother is a bit of a scaredy-cat sometimes. There's no denying his strength with shielding when we work together."

Puppet tilted his head. "_I can sense his strength, Lindi Terrin_." He said in his special way. "_And he is indeed strong_." he turned to look at Mr. Wilson, the man staring wide-eyed at the two newcomers before wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "Don't know how you people can take beings appearing out of thin air so calmly," he grumbled before nodding to the being looking at him, his gaze shifting to the gold bear curiously. "And I take it these two also can shift forms as well?"

Blake nodded. "Yes Mr. Wilson," she replied, smiling up at the same animatronic that he was looking at and giggling as he patted her head. "You can do this Blake." He intoned. "The attack you did on me could be of use here. Try calling on it."

The redhead stared at him, hearing the knowing smile in his voice as she got up, extending her hands and calming herself, watching the threads come out at her call. "I was right," he added, watching her move them easily. "The attack on me showed you how to do it-yet another reason for me to keep the marks. I think the threads will probably do more damage to our enemy due to him being pretty much the opposite of you."

She blinked at him, having not thought of that at all and realizing that her energy had been pushing the evil influence back to where it came from the moment she walked in. "Can't believe I didn't see it before..." she replied. "His darkness was here for so long and I turned it away so easily. Thank you Goldie for the insight-I think I know just how to get his attention." She smirked, laying out her idea for the others.

~Timeskip to Midnight~

Everything was set now for the final act. The group had spent the last three or four hours getting stuff ready, Blake having created a very complex and ornate seal on the floor. She had changed into the sorceress costume earlier as well, hoping that it would help her in some way to tap into her power a bit easier. Already she could feel the evil pushing against her, looking up at Foxy in his human form and hugging him, kissing his lips softly. "I'm scared love," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear her, the pirate trying to soothe her. "I won't lose ye Blake." He said, raising her chin gently with his hand. "Remember, you are stronger than him-his darkness and evil that has been here so long has been almost totally erased in a matter of _days_." Foxy reached down, opening both of their lockets. '_In this life and the next, I vow t' be with ye_.' They suddenly heard around them, Blake realizing she was hearing his thoughts and let him hear hers. '_Always Foxy-I've come too far and gotten too close to ever be away from you_.' She smiled at him before letting go, looking at the others and flaring her power outward, leaving no corner untouched by it and hearing a scream, shielding her mind quickly as she felt another shield go up around her friends, the twins working in concert. She focused on what she was doing, feeling her bond with both the humans and animatronics grow even stronger as a torn rabbit with gold fur appeared, taking the form of a human with purple eyes and a purple aura. "So..." he sneered. "The fox's precious little sorceress thinks she's brave enough to go up against me...how cute." His aura flared black, his eyes doing the same as his voice became demonic. "You have disrupted my fun for the last time _child_. Tonight, you will die!"

The redhead gave a cocky grin, beckoning him. "Then come and get me, _Vincent_." She spat, having remembered reading his name in an old file dated around the time of the killings. "Come and do to me like you did to those you _trapped_ here!"

Vincent blinked, the hair on his head turning purple. "Been a long time since _anyone's_ called me that, you little..." the final word was cut off by her laughter, her green eyes glowing gold as she watched him lunge, her hands flicking outward in a whipping motion as the threads appeared. She dragged him across the outer edge of the seal, watching it light up and move him into the heart of the design with a flare of white light and forcing him back into his animatronic form. The torn creature banged on the shield surrounding him, staring with wide eyes as her voice echoed, the others coming over in their robot forms. "Your time is at an end Vincent." She said, her gold eyes glaring eerily at him as the other animatronics tore into him, ignoring the shrieks of pain as she noticed something, calling the others off and staring at a dark gear imbedded in the animatronic. "That gear-by the spirits what _is_ that?!"

"A cursed gear." Diane said, having come up to the edge of the shield to look. "You must disrupt the seal engraved on it."

Blake thought for a moment, watching what was left of Springtrap trying to move. "Lenny! Do you have your kit on you by chance?"

Lenny smirked, removing a pouch on his belt and tossing it, watching one of the threads snag it gently and deliver it into her palm. She opened it, looking for the Type 6 diamond-pointed etching bit and pulling it out, attaching it to the tiny dremel as she went over. The redhead staggered slightly, feeling her energy start to fail and grabbed the gear, biting her lip from the shock as she attacked the design on it, grinding away a part of the seal's structure and feeling the energy starting to dissipate. There was a loud scream, everyone's eyes staring as Vincent faded away completely, the animatronic reaching to her and eyeing her calmly. "T-thank y-y-you...f-for fr-freeing me..." it said, the glow of the eyes fading along with the last of the energy.

Foxy's P.O.V.

Foxy stared at Blake as she collapsed, slipping through the shield and going straight to her side before lifting her up and checking for a heartbeat as he looked at the elder. "Diane, she be barely breathin'!" he cried, tears in his eyes as Diane looked at him calmly, motioning the others to come over. "Foxy, you and your friends must use the bond you share-she's not gone yet."

The fox stared at her before looking at his love and bowing his head. "Blake..." he mumbled brokenly, tears falling faster as he focused on the ties that bound them together with the others. "Remember the vow: that we will _always_ be together!"

There was a flash, the animatronics feeling a shift as the last of the chains holding them were released. Their gazes, however, were fixed on the form in the pirate's arms-where Blake had been just moments before, there now lay a beautiful wolf animatronic with light blue fur on the body and long red hair on the head, wearing the same outfit that she had been. The wolf opened her green-gold eyes and let out a groan, staring at the others before looking at herself and starting to panic. Diane knelt down, looking at her. "Calm yourself Blake-you can shift back. Just as your friends have a second form, now so do you."

Blake exhaled, envisioning her body shifting back and letting it follow what she saw in her mind, panting hard as she saw the others shift as well, Foxy kissing her full on the lips. "Lass, don't ye _ever_ scare me like that again!" he scolded, holding her close.

Blake's P.O.V.

Blake had panicked when she found herself in her new form, barely managing to shift back and hearing her love scolding her before letting out a weak laugh, looking at what was left of Springtrap. "I have an incinerator all set to go." Mr. Wilson said, coming over and staring at the gear before Freddy and Goldie lifted up the remains, carrying it outside with the manager leading the way. They carefully put it inside the unit and closed it off, looking up as the pirate came out with the redhead in his arms. She looked at the incinerator. "Be at peace Springtrap...free of the evil that held you so long." Her voice was quiet, Erin and Lindi carefully taking her from him. "She needs rest Foxy." The older of the two said. "Why don't you take this time to talk to Mr. Wilson about the type of fabric you want for your suit."

Foxy let them take her before inhaling. "It-it's different..." he said. "Everything seems...clearer now."

Mr. Wilson came over, leading him inside and taking a few fabric samples from a case. "I brought these with me for you to look at my boy." He said, setting one hand on his slender shoulder. "A lot is going to be happening in the next few days, but I have a feeling this place will be better than ever."

"We can guarantee that sir!" Bonnie said, coming over with a bounce in his step before turning serious. "Mr. Wilson, I've been thinking-since we really don't need a security guard anymore and there's that open space next door, why not add on a place for Blake to live-like a small apartment or something?"

James Wilson stared at the purple-haired male, thinking about his words. "You have a point Bonnie-and I know you guys would want her nearby. I'll see what we can do about that."

Thus was the end...and a new chapter was about to begin.

(A.N: Haven't really been doing one of these [author notes], but a few things need to be said. As we end our story, I would like to give a shout-out to InvaderSkittles432 on deviantART-I'm pretty sure it was her Freddy x Security Guard! Reader fanfic that gave me the dream that started _THIS_ story-so props to her! Also, I would like to thank The Death Runner for working on me-his input was incredibly valuable here as I sometimes tend to rush my chapters a bit-the idea for a cursed gear in Springtrap and how to defeat it is all him! Lastly, I want to give a shout-out to all of _YOU_ who actually stuck with the story-I've noticed some people will read the first few parts then stop [my traffic graph on here _proves_ this]. Seriously, the beginning of a story may not be much, but read on-they DO get better as they go on. The story will be continued on in _Redemption 2-Return of the Pirate_!)


End file.
